Fotografía Muggle
by Pam Nayzeth
Summary: Para un mago como Hugo Weasley, una cámara muggle no es un buen regalo. Pero puede que descubra que la fotografía muggle, a pesar de carecer del movimiento de las mágicas, tiene un algo irresistible.


Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la presente viñeta son propiedad de una gran señora llamada J.K Rowling.

* * *

¡Hola! Es el primer relato que escribo en el que Hugo y Lily son los protagonistas. Espero que los disfruten (:

* * *

**FOTOGRAFÍA MUGGLE**

Hugo Weasley giró el extraño objeto muggle que tenía entre sus manos. Regalo de su madre, Hermione Granger Weasley. La mujer había decidido que, aún en contra de su marido Ron, sus hijos aprenderían a utilizar la tecnología muggle.

─ Después de todo, Ronald, ¡yo provengo de familia muggle!

Tras ese pequeño gran argumento, Hermione se había sentido en libertad total para regalarle a su hijo menor una cámara muggle. Le costó unas horas hacerle comprender al joven de diecisiete años que las fotografías que tomara con ella serían algo diferentes a las que estaba acostumbrado

─ ¿Cómo? ¿No se moverán para nada?

─ No, Hugo, no─ La señora Weasley hizo grandes esfuerzos para no perder la paciencia. En ocasiones, su hijo se parecía demasiado a su marido. No sólo había heredado su cabello pelirrojo, las pecas y los ojos azules, sino también el extraño sentido del humor y la falta total de tacto del señor Weasley─. Serán como las fotografías que tienen los abuelos Granger en su casa.

Hugo la miró primero con una expresión muy seria en el rostro, que lentamente fue transformándose hasta convertirse en una de horror.

─ ¡¿SERÁN COMO ESAS?

La mirada que su madre le dirigió en respuesta hizo que el muchacho deseara haber pensado un poco más antes de hablar. Murmuró un "iré a probarla" y dejó la habitación a la carrera.

Hermione Weasley negó con la cabeza, aún con el ceño fruncido y la mirada asesina instalada en sus ojos. Sí, en ocasiones, su hijo se parecía demasiado a su marido.

Hugo no tuvo mejor idea que marchar a la casa de sus abuelos paternos para escapar de la furia silenciosa de su madre. Luego de avisarle dónde iría, se metió con expresión contrita en la chimenea, asegurándose de que ella viese que llevaba la cámara consigo. La abuela Molly Weasley asomó la cabeza en la sala de estar al escuchar los ruidos y se acercó presurosa al distinguir a Hugo.

─ Querido, ¡qué sorpresa! Me alegra que vinieses, sabes que nada me alegra más que mis nietos vengan a visitarme─ Dijo mientras sacudía las cenizas que se habían adherido a la ropa del joven pelirrojo─. También han venido James, Albus y Lily. Los chicos han salido a dar una vuelta, pero tu prima decidió que quería quedarse a leer en el jardín. Está por allá, cariño. Puedes ir con ella mientras yo preparo la cena.

La señora Weasley lo empujó con gentileza hacia la puerta. Suspirando, Hugo dejó que ella lo condujese al gran jardín de La Madriguera.

─ Por cierto, ¡ese aparato que llevas ahí es bonito!

─ Eh… regalo de mamá─ Balbuceó Hugo, alzando la cámara para que su abuela pudiese verla bien.

Molly asintió.

─ Muggle. No dejes que tu abuelo lo vea─ Y tras esa advertencia, se giró para volver a la cocina.

Hugo comenzó a caminar en la dirección que su abuela le había señalado. Al acercarse un poco divisó una porción del largo cabello rojo de Lily Potter, que la suave brisa de verano hacía ondear. Su prima estaba sentada en el césped, apoyando la espalda en el grueso tronco de un roble, cuyas hojas proyectaban una agradable sombra sobre la chica. En su rostro sólo había serenidad; al parecer, no había reparado aún en Hugo.

Sonriendo, el joven levantó la cámara y, tras varios intentos fallidos, apretó el botón de disparo y un flash cegador inundó momentáneamente la porción de sombra en la que Lily se había instalado para disfrutar de su libro. Encandilada y riendo, la joven lo miró.

─ ¿Qué haces?

─ Sólo probaba mi nueva cámara muggle.

Lily parpadeó, sorprendida.

─ ¿Tía Hermione te regaló una cámara muggle? Papá también me dio una para mi cumpleaños, dos años atrás.

─ ¿Cómo sabes que fue mi madre quién me la regaló?

─ No imagino a Tío Ron regalando objetos muggle─ Respondió Lily rodando los ojos. Hugo asintió; su prima tenía razón. Se sentó a su lado y, levantando la cámara, enfocó a La Madriguera. Esta vez, sólo le tomó tres intentos apretar el botón correcto. Lily lo observó reír complacido.

─ Podrías haberme dicho que ibas a tomarme una fotografía─ Le recriminó.

─ Lo siento, aún soy nuevo en esto.

"No me cabe la menor duda", pensó la pelirroja al ver cómo a su primo casi se le cae la cámara al intentar capturar un gnomo que pasó corriendo junto a ellos. El joven pareció divertirse mucho corriendo detrás de los gnomos y apretando el botoncito rojo de su cámara una y otra vez. Lily lo observaba de vez en cuando, asomando los ojos por encima del borde superior de su libro y ocultando la sonrisa detrás de las páginas.

Cuando el sol estaba casi totalmente oculto detrás de las colinas que rodeaban el hogar de los Weasley, Hugo se acercó a su prima con una expresión de preocupación que la alarmó.

─ ¡LILY! Creo que murió─ Dijo trágicamente, tendiéndole la cámara─ Quise fotografiar a un gnomo comiéndose una oruga, pero hizo un ruido extraño─ Explicó mientras su prima examinaba el aparato.

Lily dejó escapar una carcajada.

─ No ha muerto, Hugo─ Informó rápidamente al notar que su primo la miraba con enojo─ Sólo se ha terminado el carrete.

Los labios de Hugo se abrieron, formando una cómica "O".

─ ¿Y eso quiere decir…?

─ Que tienes que cambiarlo. Y que puedes llevar a revelar este.

El chico, aunque no entendió nada, asintió. "Luego le preguntaré a mamá", decidió. La llamada de la abuela avisando que la cena estaba lista interrumpió la pequeña plegaria que el joven estaba haciendo para que el enojo de su madre pasara para cuando él volviese a casa. No pudo disfrutar el famoso estofado de Molly Weasley debido a esa preocupación.

Dos horas después, ya de vuelta en su hogar, Hugo se acercó a su madre que, sentada en el sofá, leía un libro con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Afortunadamente, el rezo fue oído. Hermione pareció alegrarse cuando su hijo le contó lo bien que la había pasado esa tarde fotografiando cosas con la cámara que ella le había regalado. Sonrió ampliamente cuando Hugo le dijo en tono zalamero:

─ Muchas gracias, mamá. Es un regalo increíble.

Al día siguiente, fueron juntos a la ciudad para dejar el carrete a revelar en una casa de fotografías. El encargado, un entusiasta joven con lentes, les dijo que las fotos estarían listas en tres días. Hermione compró varios carretes nuevos y pasó el resto de la tarde enseñando a Hugo la forma correcta de introducirlos en la cámara. Tras arruinar cuatro carretes, el muchacho pudo hacerlo solo al fin. Se pasó los días siguientes fotografiando cosas sin sentido, desde una taza de café hasta a su hermana mayor Rose durmiendo.

Concluido el plazo de los tres días, Hugo fue muy ilusionado a buscar sus primeras fotografías. Se sentó en el pequeño escritorio de su habitación y abrió el sobre despacio, saboreando el momento. Tomó la pequeña pila de fotografías y las fue pasando una por una. La sonrisa soñadora que iluminaba su rostro fue borrándose a medida que el montón de las fotos ya vistas aumentaba: en todas sólo se veían manchones grises y marrones que no poseían ninguna forma reconocible. Se dio cuenta de que eran partes de las piernas, brazos o cabezas de los gnomos que había intentado inmortalizar con su cámara.

Sacudió la cabeza, disgustado. Su padre tenía razón: la fotografía muggle era demasiado aburrida. Nada se movía y nada se parecía a la realidad. Lo que debería haber sido una hermosa imagen de La Madriguera era sólo un pedazo de tejado y una cantidad excesiva de cielo azul. Apartó la foto con brusquedad y bajó la mirada hacia la última. Una sonrisita apareció en su rostro.

La última fotografía era la de Lily, con su brillante cabello pelirrojo, el libro en las manos y los ojos chocolate entrecerrados a causa del flash. No era su mejor fotografía, pero al verla, Hugo tuvo una revelación: definitivamente, la fotografía muggle tenía algo que le atraía irremediablemente.


End file.
